VEGAS, BABY, VEGAS!
VEGAS, BABY, VEGAS! is the second Loose Cannons story by Bek D. Corbin. It follows on Loose Cannons: A Perfect Storm over California and is supposed to be followed, eventually, by a future story to be named Rockin' the Rockies! Summary Part 1 Part 1 was posted on October 2, 2017. It covers approximately from March 20 to 25, 2007, with the story skipping over the 22nd. 2007-03-20 2007-03-21 2007-03-23 2007-03-24 2007-03-25 The Cannons leave San Francisco and go to Las Vegas by way of Reno. On the way, Marly finds another telepath, a runaway named Ginny, and brings her to the group. Their other new additions spell out their powers -- Rick has Telekinesis, and Megan is an ESPer, capable of some clairvoyance and psychometry. They also figure out a few things about the odd boxes they got from PFAR. After scouting some of the addresses they obtained previously, they decide on doing three raids before moving on to Denver. The first one, a pawn shop that caters to supervillains, is successful inasmuch that they obtain the money they needed, but has the unwanted side effect of exposing their presence in Vegas. Nevertheless, they go ahead with the second raid, an escrow warehouse where they intended to obtain more info on "Mr. Bland" and his associates -- except they end up running into an unexpected other party during the raid. Part 2 Part 2 was posted on October 16, 2017. Part 3 Part 3 was posted on October 30, 2017. It starts on Friday, March 30th, 2007, and ends on Friday, April 6th, 2007. Part 4 Part 4 was posted on November 14, 2017. The Cannons have been captured and taken to Madam Vicious secret gladiatorial arena, where they will be forced to take part in real to-the-death Mutant Death Matches. As part of the marketing, their group start being referred consistently as the Loose Cannons, and they receive costumes and "official" codenames, several of them derived from the improvised nicknames the HeroWatch used to refer to them in the previous chapter: * Darcel becomes Blue Max * Evan becomes Hexblade * Rae becomes Robo-Thug * Roxy becomes Shoxx * Chris becomes Spotlight * Billy becomes The Squid * Eddie becomes Stonewall * Suzy becomes Trubble Ginny, Marly and Yvonne, not having physical powers, were put as Madam Vicious' personal assistants, while the whereabouts of Megan are unclear. The team survives their first round of combat with various degrees of success. Part 5 Part 5 was posted on November 27, 2017. Part 6 The final part was posted on December 11, 2017. Characters Part 1 The Loose Cannons: *Billy Cord *Chris Polk *Darcel "Big Mack" MacArthur *Eddie Ramos *Evan Ramsey *Rachel Watkins *Roxanne Lockhart *Suzy Kim *Marly Tate *Yvonne Shipton *Sparky *Megan *Rick *Ginny (new addition) Mentioned: *Kyle Ramsey *Mitchell Ramsey *Longhaul Part 2 Part 3 *Mercer *Madame Syn *Black Sapphire *Nightwolf *Major Threat *Dr. Napalm *Darth Viper *Baroness Cimitere *Sarcen *Jabberwock *Dr. Photon *The Mamba *Jack Devil *Brillante (possibly Brilliante?) *Strix *Power Lantern *Man-eater * HeroWatch: ** Brett Cummings ** Danica Hanson ** Barry McDaniels *House superheroes: **Buccaneer **Volcano **Lady Luck **Blue Djinn **Silver Centurion **Gunslinger **Flamingo **Crimson Cavalier **Golden Pharaoh **Leo the Lion **Captain Nevada *Veterans (?) Mentioned: *Big Bertha *Bloody Mary *Captain Quantum *Dr. Diabolik *Gizmatic *Lioness *Jadis Diabolik *Jobe Wilkins *Killer Doll *Psike *Regina *Velthar the Vanquisher Part 4 *Madam Vicious *Gladiators from Madam Vicious' cadre: **Blood Witch **Cannon **Diamond Girl **Draconis **Glitter **Mister Z (A.k.a Freddy, as mentioned in Part 5.) **Thundergun **Ultiman *Guest gladiators: **Congarr the Conqueror **Hard Knox **Thraex, the Golden Gladiator **Man-eater Mentioned: *Backbreaker *Barbie Q *Blood Diamond *Buzzkill *Death Ghost *Deathrace *Hellrazor *Icestorm *Ironwolf *Mad Dog *Retarius *Spartacus *Starstrike *Stonefist *Switchblade *Techno-demon *Vibrex Part 5 *Darkmoon *Iron Tiger *Jotun *Nightwitch *Ogre *Packmaster *Star Falcon *Starblaze *Tyro *Wardance *WarMech Mentioned: *Slipstream *Spring-Heeled Jack *Crane *Dixon *Hovis *Dawson *Clary *Hung Part 6 * Barbie Q Category:Stories Category:Bek D. Corbin Category:Las Vegas